Diminus
by Vanacorien
Summary: Duo Maxwell is a strugeling college student with a knake for trouble. But when he discovers that he's part of an ancient and ongoing prophesy that will destroy or save the Earth will he be able to handle it? Or will he fall to the darkness of temptation.
1. Chapter 1

Dominus

By: Vanacorien

Warnings: Violence, angst, attempted non-con, religious themes and mythology, yaoi, profanity and Wufei, Treiz and Zechs bastardization. This is rated R, there will be yaoi, as in two men together romantically. There is definite lime possible lemon. If you don't like it don't read it. Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. I wish I did, but I don't.

AN: It's been forever since I've written anything. I haven't updated Never stop or any of my other fics in a very long time. That is because a number of changes have befallen my house. My mother was arrested for assaulting my father and pointing a loaded gun at him. She is pending trial, December 7th. My younger sister in a frenzy deleted everything out of word, including the nearly complete seventh chapter of never stop, and the halfway done update of Quatre chan in wonderland. Also, I have started my senior year of high school and am now trying to work as hard as I can to get scholarships, good grades and all of my testing and essays written and written well. How ever, I am deeply sorry, because though all of this is going on, I still should find time to write. Not only because it is a stress relieving outlet for my emotions, but also because I owe it to you as fans. You have read my work and were kind enough to comment on it. And for that I am truly grateful.

Thank you,

Vanacorien.

Prolog:

There are many names and ideas about how the world is going to end. Weather we will blow ourselves up or freeze our selves to death. Weather we will one day reach a reckoning of gods wrath or weather Hell will rise up and try to conquer the mortal plane. There are many different names and ideas and ways for the earth to die. But one thing that has never been addressed is how the earth will be reborn. Why, has this question never been asked?

Is it because we cannot see beyond our own narrow existence to hypothesize when the world will begin a new? Will no one care? Is it because deep down, all humans know that even if the earth shall be reborn again, humans will have no place on it? Perhaps. Or perhaps, it is because the world, and all peoples know there will be no end, that when the day of reckoning, comes. The day when the bowels of the earth will hiss and spit fire, as poison from the adder's mouth there will be no death, but life. Eternal in it's inhumanity and forever in it's suffering. Because that day, will be the day that he dies.

Washington D.C 1949, 2:45 a.m.

Father, Jacob O'Keegan Xavier Maxwell stared transfixed out of one of the stain glass windows that lined the walls of the small church at intervals. The light of pre-dawn allowing shards of red and gold to dance along his skin and clothes as he shifted to become more comfortable where he kneeled at the alter. Praying, and thinking. And begging. His knees shook form the time he had spent there, kneeling before the statue of the crucified Christ, his saviors eyes of painted wood looking forlornly from his perch behind the alter. He never would have dreamed this. Never in all of his years dreamed that such a dark and wondrous task be placed at his humble feet. Oh how he had been joyed, and horrified.

Coming in the darkness of night, as they often came, he was not surprised to see the members of the holy order of Rome. What had surprised him were the company and the message that they bore.

Maxwell had just finished scrubbing the cold stone floor, the task even less pleasant than normal due to the light frost of fall that stung the air. He stood finally, arching his back and listening in satisfaction to the numerous pops along his spine. He picked up his bucket tossing the scrub brush idly inside and made his way to the small utility room at the back of the small church / orphanage. He had been putting in many long nights sense they had the Orphanage added on, the children made more of a mess than they realized but Maxwell understood that they had good intentions. Most of them. One little rascal, a young Japanese boy who wouldn't or couldn't speak had made it his personal duty to try his best to rile the young priest. He had caused as many if not more disturbances in the past two weeks of his stay than any of the other children combined.

_Sister Helen had been beside her self, the kind hearted nun almost going to extremes to try and understand the boy's behavior. But Maxwell knew that the youth was just reacting to the turbulence of the times. And until a time came when society accepted him, Maxwell and sister Helen (coached and persuaded by Maxwell) were going to do there best to help him in any way possible. It was after he had finished his thought that he heard the light almost indistinguishable grate of a key in the lock of the church doors. As keys as it were sense the large double doors were bolted and dead bolted again. The neighborhood was no longer safe and now a days Maxwell only left the side door open. _

_Hurrying quickly from the utility room Maxwell made it to the main chapel room straightening his habit and turning the corner. Heero was there, dressed in an overly large nightshirt and slowly, prying the heavy bolt free. "Wait!" Maxwell called out sharply, but the young boy ignored him and finished his task. As he finished with the latch the heavy door swung open, shoving the boy back a short distance and almost unbalancing him. In came a group comprised of tall imposing men. All cloaked in black from head to toe and as Maxwell came closer he noticed a flash of red amongst the black cloaks. "I'm sorry gentlemen but it's a tad late for mass, or early if you prefer. Please come back another . . ."He was ignored as one of the robed figures darted past him and behind the alter throwing back the pristine white cloth and searching underneath. Others began to search the small chamber and close and lock the doors that led to the adjoining quarters of the children and Sister Helen A feeling of invasion and fear overwhelmed him and he stepped forward towards a man who was still cloaked though he spied a bit of red again. "This is unreasonable, what on earth," _

_Maxwell was cut off by a sharp tug on his pant leg. Looking down, there stood the little boy; his eyes were solemn peeking through thick and messed onyx locks looking up at him with lively calculating eyes. ' Do not worry,' Maxwell jerked his head at the voice, strong and old that echoed through his head. ' They are here to assist you in your mission, listen and do so well.' Glancing down at the boy Maxwell drew in a sharp breath. The boy's eyes moments before a deep black had turned a startling pearl blue. Maxwell felt his stomach drop as her looked up, to find the doors had been closed and bolted once again. The strangers cloaked and hooded were in a semi circle around he and the boy and in the center of the isle stood the flash of red that he had seen. _

"_Please', he said taking the boys hand in his and squeezing softly, weather to reassure him self or not he wasn't sure. ' Who are you? What are you doing,' Realization dawned as the man dressed in red slowly lowered his cloak to the ground. He took in the scarlet robes, the small red cap place securely on the balding head and the tired and weary look across the elderly face. Immediately he kneeled before the man bowing his head and pausing for just a second to urge the boy to do the same._

"_You're grace," He said humbly, the cardinal offered him his hand and Maxwell kissed the simple gold ring on his hand gently. His head was whirling a disarray of thought and conjectures tidal waving through his brain to crash inside his skull. There was a cardinal here, which would explain the other men, guards no doubt. But what was the voice that he had heard earlier? And what, had happened to the child. He dared glance up at the boy looking at his oddly luminescent eyes and calm face. He had not kneeled despite Maxwell's effort to pull him down. _

_The cardinal smiled a serene expression meant to calm and reassure. "I am sorry for the intrusion Father Maxwell and the hour of our calling. But I am afraid it could not be helped. We have needs to discus some very important business with you and I'm afraid that it could not wait until morning. Please rise and sit with me a while we must talk of many things. " Maxwell nodded and stood slightly apprehensive giddy and dumbfounded all at once. A cardinal of Rome had important business to discus with him? It was surreal and for the briefest of moments he wondered if Sister Helen had played a magnificent joke on him. But looking from the oddly glowing and silent boy to the cardinal sitting on a pew of his church and patting the space beside him he decided that not even dear Helen could have pulled this off. Remembering the boy he turned slightly toward the cardinal and raised an eyebrow in question. "Has this young boy been watching for you? Does he work for the Vatican?" _

_The cardinal appeared surprised for a moment then laughed softly as a scowl bore over the boys face. "Gracious no!" Said the cardinal casting a wry glance at the boy who was by now glaring back at him. "If anything we are working for him. In fact why not come out of that shell, it would probably help to reinforce what I am about to say and help him to believe a mite more." Father Maxwell was about to question such a comment against his faith when a deep masculine voice interrupted him. "Gladly, you don't know how much strain it is to confine ones self to such a small space for so long. I was afraid I was going to burst" _

_Turning in shock father Maxwell starred in amazement as the small Japanese boy began to crack. Like fine or aged china his skin began to split and crack the hallows of his skin a light in a light blue glow. Then the boy seemed to collapse upon him self letting out a small grunt of dis comfort as he lurched forward and his back began to bulge and shrug as if there were some one fighting beneath the skin to emerge. The glow intensified and after a moment the boy's body seemed to still and then in a blinding flash the skin of his back shredded it's self from the inside and fell from his frame like cloth torn form the body. Maxwell stumbled back in shock a scream almost rising in his throat as a tall man emerged from the rent child's skin. He looked fearfully to the cardinal who nodded and looked up past him to the being that had straightened up and stood. The being had long, dark chocolate hair and pearlessant blue eyes all of which contrasted with its large and graying white wings. The cardinal smiled at the sight and nodded again. "Welcome, Gabriel how are you?" _

It had been hours sense the interview, or debriefing rather. Maxwell sighed and stood from where he had been kneeling turning around and gasping when he saw the boy, Gabriel sitting amongst the pews eyes trained on him. In the light of day the boy was magnificent to behold, a muscular build not entirely hidden by the robes that he wore, long chocolate brown hair the reached barely past his shoulders and was tied off the side and golden tan skin that was smooth and soft to behold. Maxwell starred a moment at the thought of what had occurred the night before. Of the discussion that was held. He steeled him self and walked towards the angel. An actual angle. He stopped his approach when blue eyes shifted to him and he clasped his hands together to keep from fiddling with them, He wanted to square his shoulders or the try and seem as important as he could when that disinterested blue gaze came his way. Instead he smiled slightly. "Have you done what you needed, Sir Gabriel?" He didn't feel right just calling the angel Gabriel and he didn't think Mr. Suited the being. He smiled when the angel raised a brow and then shrugged. "It is in place, I will be leaving today now that my mission is complete. A couple will come along claiming to be my parents. I will have needs to go with them. Maxwell nodded an affirmative. "Of course." He said softly. The angel nodded and looked up as the sun almost fully raised shining rainbow brilliance over the room.

Standing the angel looked from the statue of Christ to the father standing beside him. He looked down on the man he was somewhat taller and tried to smile reassuringly. "You have taken on a great mission Father. I hope you are able to succeed." Maxwell nodded a smile lighting his own features. "I would not worry much Sir Gabriel after all with sister Helen on my side we are sure to win. There is no thing on or off this earth that I cannot see that woman defeating." Gabriel grimaced in thought as he pictured the motherly nun. "She can be very fierce when the mood strikes cant she?" The father smiled, his first real smile sense 2:45 that morning and gave the angel a sidelong look. "You have no idea."

AN: So what do you think? Is this one worth keeping or not? Please review. Thanks


	2. Chapter two

Dominus

By: Vanacorien

Warnings: All warnings and disclaimer from the first chapter still apply. If you don't like it then get out now.

AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed when this story first came out. I had some trouble finding the files but I did and here's the first chapter of Dominus. So have at it!

Chapter one. October 6 2005, Hood College Fredric Maryland

The echoing grate of chalk on granite was a constant in the small room down the hall. Always from seven a.m. to one o'clock p.m. the sound of numerous notes being written upon the large black board was prominent. The students who congregated to the room were used to it, after all theory of religion was a class that required a lot of note taking. There were so many different era's and evolutions to study in religion that if you tried to contain all of it in you're head then you'd probably explode before mid terms. This is why when Duo arrived it was to see his classmates standing dumbly out side of their room looking slightly confused. Duo was concerned too but didn't voice it to any of his peers. Professor Weller always greeted his students at the door or had it propped open even in winter so that the students could just walk right in. But the door wasn't open and they didn't hear any chalk. Then again, Doctor Weller hadn't been looking too good lately. His skin had been pale with ruddy splotches of color around his slightly sunken eyes, which were reddened and watery. He had started breathing in a wet rasp and he had lost weight. Plainly put he had looked like shit.

Getting tired of standing in the hallway looking like a lost heard Duo smiled and stood on his tiptoes. "Uh, hey guys? Do you wanna go in or should we try holding classes in the hall?" He got a few slightly annoyed glances and a few chuckles as a basketball pole with dumbo ears reached over and opened the door swinging it wide and stepping through. The rest followed like a flock with Duo the shepherd seeing all of his class mates go in before he him self. The old room smelled of dust and the chetos that had yet to be discovered abandoned under the radiator. It was actually a lecture room, with stadium like seats built in to focus all attention on the speaker on the floor. Walking up to the third row third desk over Duo plopped down his things and stretched grinning to him self when a few of the girls and one of the guys watched as his T-shirt hiked up a little on his stomach. Snorting at their antics he sat down reaching for his bag and pulling his laptop out. The classes had seated them selves in various little groups and were chattering spending a minuet or two on where the professor could be and then breaking off to talk about possible parties and shows they could or had all gone to see. Duo was some what centered out into the middle of the room slightly isolated but he didn't mind. If any one wanted to talk to him they could just walk right over. And besides that he was more of a social floater than any thing so unless he was in his close company of friends he didn't mind being alone.

He turned on his laptop and searched for the disk he wanted as it loaded. He found it and gave a triumphant little 'Bingo!' when he succeeded in pulling the dark blue disk out of his packed bag. Inserting it into the drive he clicked open word and waited while the document opened. He was in the middle of writing his five-page essay for history of art, his essay was on the renaissance and its focus on religious paintings depicting angels. He was half way throughout the second paragraph on the second page when he heard a mocking comment about church boys and drag queens. Not being able to control the urge to retort he looked toward them and gave a flirtatious smile, "Aww come on Chukie, you mean you never found it odd that only priests wear such thick robes, gotta hide the package some how." It wasn't his best at all but some how it confused Chuck and made his cronies giggle at his expense. Duo just thanked god that no one else heard it and returned to his paper. He was stretched kinda thin in his sophomore year, having to both focuses on his grades while maintaining a part time job working for the post in Washington. That and his occasional stops to visit father. It was no wonder his wit wasn't up to par, he was expending it all on his papers to get them passed. If it wasn't his top notch researching skills then his wit gave him half of his grades. Almost all of his professors loved his dry humor. With the exception of Doctor Weller who thought that his dry and at times morbid humor was strange, especially for having grown up in a church.

The door swung wide with a small whoosh and every one grew silent and seated them selves. Duo saved his progress and exited Word but kept his laptop open and on. It was what he used to store class notes using the microphone to record it onto his computer for reference later on. As the door finished its revealing arc a young man stepped through the portal balancing a file box on the point of a hip. Catching the door with the heel of his foot he stepped further into the room then swiftly kicked the door shut behind him. He was average height, 5'5 or 5'6 at the most which was a little taller than Duo's 5'4 his hair was a semi long messy mop on top of his head, chocolate brown cascading down to cover his eyes, his skin of what you could see was golden. He wore dark blue dress pants and a blazer with a white button down underneath. Covering a medium athletic frame, like that of a basketball or soccer player. Making his way to the desk he moved silently not even his footsteps making a sound on the uncovered tile floor. He set down the box, lifting the lid and extracting a sheaf of papers, which he then set on the desk, and then removing his coat and draping it over the desk he reached into the breast pocket of his shirt and with drew a single piece of chalk.

Walking to the board he placed the chalk upon granite and wrote in sufficient and abrupt script 'I am Professor H. Yuy'. Setting the chalk down he turned toward the class and, much to his shock, looked directly at Duo. "Good morning class, are there any questions." A dozen hands rose as Duo continued to stare at the young man. He had burning sapphire eyes.

GHGHGHGHG

Duo's mind spun as he headed towards the 'community house' that he had chosen for residence after his year in the dorms. He said community house because it wasn't a frat, there was no initiation or any thing like that and it didn't just house college students hard up for cash but run a ways and homeless teens too. Walking to the North entrance of the school he couldn't help but feel that there was some thing not right about the new professor who had replaced Weller. His name was Heero Yuy, a graduate of Tokyo U and an expert in the field of demonology and Christian mythology. He had told the class that he was to replace Weller who had come down with sever pneumonia and needed hospitalization immediately. The girls didn't mind for the piece of eye candy they now had and the boys didn't mind because they thought a sub would let them off easy. Unfortunately that was not the case as the new professor immediately broke out a test to Asses the class's knowledge of demonology and Christian lore. Duo wasn't too bad off having grown up in a church and knowing most of it from the bible or individual research. His classmates weren't that lucky how ever and he couldn't even pretend to feel sorry for them. As he approached the fence that enclosed the yard of the house he couldn't shake the feeling that there was some thing about the professor that he didn't like. Some thing that just didn't go over well with him. But what could it possibly mean. And why was he still so stuck on his eyes?

GHGHGHGHGHGHG

A terror filled scream echoed off the walls of the stone enclosure. Ensuring the privacy of those inhabiting the new house in a small suburban part of Frederick. The walls had been made ten inches think with soundproofing and a steel door added for protection. Granted it didn't keep all the curious away but that didn't bother the current owners in the least. In fact they enjoyed having unexpected guests it was like a new Alice wondering out of wonderland right into there tea party. Only, Alice never seemed to have much fun. In fact the current Alice looked a bit squeamish and terrified as it starred at where the Teapot mouse had used the hot steam from a hot water pipe to broil the flesh right off his arm. It had come away easy after that and now Alice just stared at it in shock as his body registered the lack of nerves flesh, and large pieces of tendon and fat missing. Then Alice screamed. And oh, how he screamed. The hatter and Hair both stopped their perusal of each other in order to see the work of the Teapot mouse. "Well, you've got a live one don't you." Said the Hare, grunting as the Hatter shifted inside him feeling the squish of blood where they joined. Damn him he always tore so easily. The Teapot mouse shrugged and leaned in licking the blood from the bare back of Alice. The blood had come from the numerous cuts made into his back both by the Tea Pot Mouse's sharp angry nails and various knives and tools such as scalpels and even wire cutters. There were places that you could see more than a little bone and as the Mouse ran his tongue across the raw bleeding wound Alice screamed into his gag and shook in his bonds arching away from the hot burning mouth at his back.

The Hatter grinned in appreciation as the Mouse drew away from his victim with blood painting his lips ruby red. The hare too appreciated this sight but was rather concerned with the continuation of his own satisfaction. Taking advantage of the position his was in, sitting on the hatters lap (and consequently his cock) he grabbed his wrists in a crushing grip digging his claw like nails into the soft flesh there. The Hatter turned away from the beautiful visage stained with blood to the face of the one on top of him. Grunting in pleasure at the feel of his own blood sliding down his wrists. "A little impatient aren't we my greedy little slut?" Moving quickly he flipped the other over forcing him onto his knees on the cold stone floor and ramming into him hard loving the hiss of pain coming from his current lover. Yurning for more of the burning pain inside of him the Hare arched his back almost to a point past breaking and cast a look of need and spite over his shoulder. "Perhaps I just don't like your wandering eyes." He hissed his very tone angry and warning. The Hatter smiled and nodded drawing back out only to slam fully into the Hare again. Yes, the Hare was nothing if not a demanding creature wanting nothing more than for all focus to be on him at all times. But what he lacked in personality could be more than made up for ruthlessness and violence. It would do well for the Hatter to remember that.

Alice was starring in shock at the two men, sure up until now that the other man was being rapped from the blood and marks on him. Now that he knew other wise his fear and pain grew. If he was the only one, the only victim . . . A small strong hand slithered across his scalp grasping his hair and yanking his head back hard he gave a frightened, pained yelp through the gag and came face to face with the Tea pot Mouse. The mouse drew his tongue up the side of Alice's face relishing in the way he shuddered and tried vainly to twist away. "Tsk tsk little one. He is not the only one who does not like to be ignored. I suppose I'll have to find a new way to keep your attention on me if I have bored you already."

Yes it was a very good thing they decided to have the walls built so thick. For the screams of the tortured could be so loud. And that would be a terrible deterrent for more visitors to come. Suddenly a cold chill stilled the room and the Tea party came to a halt. The Hatter and the Hare tensed, The Teapot Muse hissed wrapping its arms loosely around its victim who starred in fear and shock as all the shadows seemed to gather in one corner of the room. A whirlwind arose over the shadow violet and black mixing with a scarlet smoke all it's own it swelled and bulged for a moment and then dissipated slowly and without pause. All looked intently as the light re-adjusted itself and the room could be seen. Kneeling in the corner cast in shadow was a figure. Lithe and dark seemingly both small and large in the dark hiding place all of the partygoers looked upon the shadowy form with varying expressions of contempt and interest. The figure did not raise its head the figure did not move at all. But what it did do was make a small quiet whisper. "It is time."

GHGHGHGHGH

It had been a week sense Professor Yuy arrived and Duo still couldn't figure out what it was that had gotten under his skin. It wasn't that the other man annoyed him or was incompetent. On the contrary Duo was more than convinced that the young Japanese man knew his course. But then Duo couldn't shake off the feeling that he got whenever he was around the other man. When he would look up from finishing a paper and there Yuy would be staring at him, his blue eyes almost smoldering with an odd almost unearthly light. Of course Duo looked away as soon as Yuy caught him looking back.

It was odd to have such a young and handsome man keep such a close eye on him. Not that it bothered Duo overly much. Not at all in fact, because though he might shed creepy vibes like the kid in the cafeteria he was damn hot. Raised in a church he may have been but he wasn't the strictest or most devout of Catholics. The poor father and sister were a bit disappointed when they found out that Duo was bisexual, though father had joked that it was better for him to get it half right than not at all. Duo had laughed like crazy when he said that, and Sister Helen looked like she wanted to breathe fire at the cheerful priest. Duo looked up as the professor called for class to end, reminding them that their graded essays would be returned tomorrow. Duo sighed; pulling his back pack off the floor he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to loosen them. It had been his last class of the day and he still had a lot to do before it was over. He had work later on that night and three separate papers he needed to work on.

Sighing he threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder and turned, only to come nearly nose to nose with the dear professor Yuy him self. Duo made a startled noise and jumped backward nearly banging his knee into the desk. "Jeeze! Why'd you sneak up on me like that? Trying to give me a heart attack or some thing?" Yuy didn't respond verbally though he did raise an eyebrow. Duo resisted the small spark of annoyance at the slightly superior look and instead leaned back against the furniture that he had almost tumbled over. What was he doing here? "So, what can I help you with Professor?" Yuy looked him up and down for a moment as though trying to asses him. Duo felt slightly uncomfortable and shifted a bit. Apparently he liked what he saw, Yuy nodded slightly to him self and then looked Duo in the eye. "Tell me, have you ever fought before?"

Duo was slightly taken aback by the question. He used to get into fights in grade school and junior high. Children would pick on him for having hand-me down clothes or his long hair. He had been a rather good fighter then, until he had met his friend Quatre who was a pacifist and convinced Duo that thou aggression had its place he should try to restrain it a bit more. "Uh, well not actively like in a tournament or anything but I used to street fight when I was a kid. Why" Yuy shrugged keeping his eyes on Duo the whole time. "Well, the school has put together some self defense classes sense all Of the missing students and I was just wondering if you would be interested in coming some time." Duo blinked in surprise then frowned. Wait, missing students? "Uh, professor, what missing students? I haven't heard anything about any one missing from campus."

Yuy blinked at him and cocked his head. "Well, that makes sense, they weren't college students. Some were high schoolers mostly seniors and some were recent graduates. Still, it seemed to be a good idea to try to do some thing to encourage people to think about there safety." Duo nodded understanding but still a bit shocked at the news. You gotta read the paper some time no time. He thought, using one of his friend's nicknames for himself. He lost him self in his thoughts for a moment and was startled when a warm hand lightly gripped his shoulder.

He came out of his head and blinked at Yuy, who was looking directly into his eyes with that heated gaze. Duo wanted to be melted into those eyes. Maybe he could get inside that head and figure out what's going on. Because if he didn't know better Duo would swear that his professor was either flirting with him, or playing a very mean joke. "I asked if you would be able to come with me tonight. I could, treat you to dinner afterward." Duo wanted nothing more than to take the Professor up on his offer, but glancing at the clock he cursed mentally while gently taking his teachers hand from his shoulder. "Sorry Professor, but I have to work tonight and I'm already running a bit late. Perhaps next time or when I get a day off?" Yuy seemed about to protest, but then agreed taking his hand back from Duo's but not before brushing his fingers lightly over Duo's palms.

Duo shuddered and looked into his teachers face noticing a bit of a smug look in his eyes. Duo's previous spark was going to fan into a flame if he didn't get out of here soon. Glaring at the young Professor Duo scooted around him heading for the door while checking his watch; if he took a shortcut past the girl's dorms and beat it out of there he might be able to get home in time to do his chores before work. Hopefully he could. He didn't want to come home and have to wash all of his laundry again because mold had gotten to it.

GHGHGHGHG

He watched him go, marveling that he had such will, he had compelled him with his eyes, as much as one of his kind could with out doing actual harm and the boy still hadn't relented. On and off for the past few weeks he had been testing the boys strengths , his ability to absorb information, and process it , his attitude and common sense even his reflexes, which he had accomplished by startling the boy. Every thing appeared to be in order. This would make things so much easier. A small flailing of power out side the door alerted him and he surrounded him self immediately in a whirl of lights and flame. "Who's there?" He called loudly at the ready for anything. Nothing happened for a moment and he reached out cautiously. There was a specific tingling, a feeling of warmth and sunshine and a smell like the warm dessert sands. Opening his eyes, Heero walked to the door and pulled it open swiftly staring down at the little form standing just out side the thresh hold. "What? What are you doing here –" The little figure dodged around him in a flash and was inside the class room in no time. He turned to face the other man his eyes clouded with worry.

"I'll answer latter, but right now where's the boy?" Heero blinked, not used to such an easy going person being so short with him. "He left, to go home and then to work why?" The other being's eyes widened, then narrowed. "We must find him, search for him." Heero snorted annoyed. "Why? He was perfectly fine when he left and I doubt he has your luck." The other being scowled at him. "Because, oh Lord of the Heavens, they've arrived."

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG&&

AN: Wow. My writing has taken some really weird and kinda scary kinks. But I did warn you it was a horror story expect a lot more gore in later chapters. I'm sure I can come up with more creative ways to die though I'm not sure that's a good thing. So, can you guess who's who? I kinda like the Alice and wonderland analogy I did though I suppose it was kinda hard to keep track of I've gotten complaints about that in the past though I'm trying to be better at it really I am. Any way, expect my next chapter some time in the next three weeks I understand it's been forever sense I've posted for this story but I'm trying to keep up with it as best I can.


End file.
